Oscuros secretos e ilusiones
by White Necklace
Summary: El miedo se había apoderado de ella, pues aquel amigo de la infancia ya no era quien conocía. ¿Puede una amistad como la suya fingirse durante tanto tiempo? - Historieta con diversos finales.
1. Oscuro secreto

Sentía a cada segundo el movimiento de las agujas del reloj colgado en la pared del salón. Desesperante, necesitaba distraer la mente de alguna manera ahora que Vegeta se había llevado al pequeño Trunks a entrenar para convertirlo en un digno guerrero. Se dejó caer en el sofá abatida, más por la pesadez del aburrimiento que por el mismo cansancio y, tras elegir entre un gran elenco, se dispuso a ver una película. Las imágenes iban pasando entre absurdos chascarrillos más apropiados para críos que para adultos, pero lo último que necesitaba la de azulados cabellos era un filme enrevesado que terminase por dormirla.

 _"Creo que será mejor que me dé una ducha mientras vienen éstos..."_. Se levantó zigzagueando del sofá, rascándose un ojo mientras apagaba la tele con el mando en su otra mano y se dirigió al baño caminando de tal forma que la suela de las zapatillas rozaban el suelo. Tras despejarse con la ducha y cerrar el grifo escuchó la tele de fondo. Sabiendo con certeza que la había apagado previamente dedujo que el pequeñín de la casa había vuelto.

—¡Trunks! ¡Ve preparándote que te toca bañarte! ¡No querrás ir sucio después de entrenar!—

Ninguna respuesta, por lo que volvió a llamar su hijo alzando algo la voz. De nuevo, nada. Algo molesta se envolvió una toalla al cuerpo y, apenas tras agarrar el picaporte de la puerta escuchó al otro lado cómo picaban a la misma con los nudillos.

—Pasa, cariño, voy tapada— dijo ella, pensando que su nene quería usar antes el servicio. Le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que lentamente se fue esfumando en ver a otro saiyan, Goku.

—Bulma...— Su tono era frío, distante y seco, algo no iba bien. Dejó la puerta abierta de par en par y miró al hombre preocupada, ladeando levemente la cabeza examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Goku? ¿Por qué traes esa cara de circunstancia?— quiso saber mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del chico de cabellos alborotados—. Ya debe de ser grave para que hayas aprendido a llamar a la puerta —rió intentando rebajarle peso a la situación.

El del anaranjado uniforme dio unos pasos en dirección a Bulma, acercándose tan excesivamente que ésta tuvo que retroceder hasta chocar con la mampara de la ducha. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, aquel no era el Goku de siempre. Su forma de actuar, su brusquedad... podía ser un bruto a veces, sí, pero no de la forma en que lo estaba siendo.

—¿Qué...?—Las palabras no lograban salir de los labios de la peliazul. Goku agarró la cara de Bulma a la altura de las mejillas con una de sus manos, alzándole lentamente la barbilla y contemplando su expresión de asombro. Entonces ató cabos: Vegeta y Trunks fuera de escena, la actitud extraña de Goku, la proximidad de sus cuerpos y tan sólo una toalla cubriéndola...

—¡Pero cómo te atrev...! —Su primer instinto fue abofetearle, mas el saiyan agarró su muñeca antes del impacto. Éste miró su mano de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa ladina para después volver a posar los ojos en los de Bulma. Se podía palpar la incredulidad en ellos, de hecho estaba temblando de los nervios por lo que acontecía.

—Estás casado... —le recordó con un tintineo de voz a punto de quebrarse en un intento de hacer retroceder a su amigo.

—Eso no interfiere en mis planes —contestó él recobrando el rostro serio con el que había entrado, soltándole el brazo—. Oh, ¿es que acaso pensabas...?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño mirándose pero sólo uno de ellos echó a reír.

—Vístete, te espero en el salón.

* * *

Aún con un mar de dudas en su cabeza, Bulma salió del baño con una mano en el pecho poco después de que lo hiciese el hombre. Fue presta a su habitación a ponerse un nuevo pijama limpio y, armándose de valor, volvió al salón. Al llegar vio cómo se desconectaba de nuevo el televisor y cómo el mando del mismo era echado sobre el sofá con desdén.

—¿Unas últimas palabras? —Los celestes ojos de Bulma parecían querer separarse de su cara. Aquella frase hacía eco en su cabeza y retumbaba en todas las regiones de su cerebro. ¿Aquello era real? ¿Realmente era así como acababa todo? ¿En manos de aquel chico que conoció cuando no levantaba dos palmos del suelo? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Ni siquiera recordaba que estuviesen enfrentados, ¿tenía algo que ver acaso con la rivalidad entre su pareja y él? Y de ser así, ¿ella tenía que verse afectada?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Eres realmente tú, Goku?

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios, una como no había visto hasta entonces, ni siquiera en el antiguo Vegeta.

—Siempre lo he sido —sentenció con una pizca de aire de diversión en sus palabras.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, igual de amenazante pero más rápidamente que la vez anterior. Bulma intentó defenderse en vano, lanzándole algunos golpes en la cara que ni siquiera lograron inmutar al guerrero. Con el puño de la mujer en su rostro, Goku liberó energía en similar a una ráfaga huracanada de aire, haciendo que la humana cayese al suelo tras chocar contra la pared al igual que ocurrió con el sofá y varios muebles.

—Pero puedes llamarme Kakarot en tus últimos segundos de vida.

—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué a nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

No lograba concebir la idea de morir a manos de su amigo. De haber pertenecido a la misma raza que él, con tanta ira en su interior seguramente hubiese logrado el estado de súper guerrero, pero en lugar de ello seguía siendo una frágil humana, hecho que en aquel momento maldecía.

—Por los viejos tiempos. Por grabar en mi memoria los gritos de alguien que confiaba en ti mientras muere en tus manos, como aquel pobre viejo, aplastado como un insecto... momentos así no tienen precio... Sin embargo te transforman, te vuelven más fuerte, de una forma incalculable.

Bulma recordó la historia del abuelo Gohan, fallecido por el ataque del gran Ozharu en el que se convirtió el niño que adoptó. Sin embargo, siempre pensó que fue un accidente, al menos eso era lo que el antiguo Goku le contó.

—¿Significa eso...?

Extendió el brazo derecho hacia la desvalida y cargó su ataque final.

—Sí. Era consciente, al igual que cuando me transformé en aquel desierto e intenté acabar con vosotros. Pero me lo replanteé, me resultaba más divertido manteneros con vida. Así es, sólo habéis sido marionetas en mi juego de poder —dijo destapando su gran mentira tras tantos años oculta, acercándolo con aquella revelación más a la bestia que al hombre.

* * *

Escucharon la puerta abrirse. Tras ella se encontraba el pequeño Trunks, quien en ver la escena voló instantáneamente hacia Goku tras convertirse en súper saiyan, golpeando su brazo con una patada en pos de desviar la ráfaga. Su enemigo reservó su energía volviendo a almacenarla en su cuerpo y, con el codo de su brazo izquierdo golpeó al niño en el pecho, haciendo que cayese contra el suelo. Acto seguido agarró al joven del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos.

—¡Trunks! ¡Suéltale! —ordenó la madre del pequeño, sin éxito.

—No ha sido un mal intento, renacuajo, pero no podrías hacerme frente ni en tus mejores líneas temporales —presumió recordando cómo detuvo con la misma facilidad el filo de la espada del Trunks del futuro en su primer encuentro.

Bulma corrió entonces a por él y, aún sabiéndose incapaz de poder detenerle, intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberar a su niño de las garras de aquel tirano traidor que sólo la miraba con aquella sonrisa superior y burlona. Supo entonces que sólo le quedaba una esperanza y que, a pesar de no estar cien por cien segura de cómo podían acabar las cosas, no quedaba otra opción. Gritó el nombre del que esperaba fuese su salvador, esperando que su voz llegase hasta él y no se hubiese encerrado en su cámara de gravedad aumentada.

—¡Vegetaaaa!

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿What? ¿Pero qué le pasa a Goku? Y no, no es Black ni Turles al parecer... Qué extraño. Hasta aquí la historia en común, a partir de aquí habrá distintos finales que tengo más o menos pensados. No olvidéis dejar vuestras reviews ^^ (?)

 **Nota 2:** Queridísima _Sole Cheney_ , amiguita del alma mía (?) en honor a ti uno de los finales lo escribiré acorde con cómo crees que continúa esta historia. No olvidéis pasar por su perfil, lectores, no os arrepentiréis.


	2. Final 1: El rey de los saiyans

**_Final 1: "El rey de los saiyans"_**

Incluso poco antes de finalizar su grito una azulada ráfaga cruzaba la habitación desde la puerta, impactando en la mejilla de Goku. Éste, sorprendido por la rapidez del ataque, dejó caer al pequeño de cabellos violetas y dio un salto hacia atrás para evaluar mejor la situación. Tras el marco de la puerta por donde había entrado su hijo se erguía Vegeta, impasible, pero con un rencor y una rabia reflejados en sus ojos como nunca antes había visto Goku a pesar de haberse enfrentado tantas veces a él.

—Una entrada muy propia para un héroe, sin duda, pero déjame decirte algo: _"A veces el héroe muere al final"_.

El príncipe de los guerreros del espacio esbozó media sonrisa, cerrando a su vez los ojos sin dejarse intimidar, no se lo podía permitir.

—Es curioso, insecto. ¿Quién ha sido siempre el héroe de la historia al fin y al cabo? Si sabes donde quiero llegar quizás deberías empezar a temblar... —Bulma seguía aterrorizada, pero aún así fue hasta Trunks y lo cogió en brazos, adolorido, y le besó la frente.

—Todo va a salir bien, papá está aquí...— le susurró abrazándole aún con más firmeza. Miró a Vegeta y una vez más no pudo comprender, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos guerreros sonreían, intimidantes cada uno a su manera y decididos a demostrar su superioridad frente al contrario. Ella no lo entendía, simplemente quería regresar a la normalidad, a la tranquilidad que su hogar solía ofrecerle, pero ahora... ahora todo había cambiado, ni siquiera allí se encontraba a salvo.

—Es una lástima. Tu hijo, con tan pocos años de vida y ya va a heredar el trono, ¿eh _'príncipe'_? ¿Por qué no 'rey' después de todo? Que sigas llamándote así no te devolverá a tu padre...

Vegeta gruñó incapaz de controlar su reacción. Goku había tocado un tema sensible en el pasado del saiyan de la realeza, aquel por el que tantas lágrimas habían escapado en momentos de soledad oculto del mundo en aquella sala antigravitatoria.

—Puestos a llamar cada cosa por su nombre creo que te corresponde el título de _'Payaso'_ por ser la vergüenza de todos los saiyans. Mírate, yo al menos conservaba mi mente, tanto en mi forma de simio como cuando Babidí intentó adueñarse de ella, no como otros.

Kakarot empezó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que con cada una el corazón de Bulma se sobresaltase. Trunks mientras tanto volvía a alzarse aunque siendo agarrado por su madre no se lanzó al combate, sino que más bien adoptó una postura defensiva ante la situación.

—Eres muy observador, Vegeta.— La voz de Goku sonaba extraña, doble, al igual que sucedía cuando dos seres se fusionaban. El dueño de aquella segunda voz era Babidi, el brujo por el cual el monstruo Buu volvió a la vida. Dicho hechicero se encontraba prisionero en el infierno, aguardando el momento oportuno para vengarse de aquellos por los que perdió la vida, entre los que se encontraban también los guerreros Z. Cuándo y cómo tomó control sobre el saiyan desde aquel lugar es un misterio, al igual que lo era la forma en la que deberían librarse de él.

—Si perteneces a la élite guerrera debes serlo. Además, no has sido demasiado discreto que digamos.

El príncipe, al lanzarle la ráfaga momentos atrás había conseguido con ello que el pelo de su rival se moviera, dejando entrever la M característica del brujo debajo de su flequillo. Detalles como ese no le pasaban desapercibidos a Vegeta, al igual que otros tantos como la presencia de su familia aún en la sala.

—¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? Marchaos, no querréis ver cómo le arreglo la cara a este cazurro.

* * *

Goku volvió a centrar su atención en la familia del príncipe y, sin esperar demasiado, lanzó algunas bolas de ki en la dirección del pequeño y su madre. Trunks desencadenó su aura de ki, haciendo de él alguien más agresivo y aseguró su posición delante de Bulma. Por fortuna para ambos, Vegeta se interpuso en la trayectoria de las esferas, haciendo que éstas se desvaneciesen en tocar la palma de su mano.

—Puede que seas rápido, pero nunca has podido ni podrás contra Goku —rió Babidí y a su vez su avatar saiyan. Su energía se tornó celeste, al igual que sus cabellos adoptando la forma de saiyan dios azul. Casi como si de un espejo se tratase, ocurrió lo mismo con su contrario, Vegeta.

El saiyan de clase baja tomó impulso y de un salto horizontal se lanzó a por él con el puño hacia atrás, apretándolo con fuerza y decidido a hacer el mayor daño posible. Casi como si de un juego de niños se tratase, Vegeta correspondió al ataque, sólo que en lugar de saltar desapareció. Se escuchó un gran golpe, causante de manchar de sangre el hombro del príncipe. El mismo le había golpeado el estómago a su atacante, provocando el desvanecimiento de su transformación y haciendo que hincase sus rodillas en el suelo presa del dolor.

—Pero sí contra ti, pulga asquerosa —sentenció antes del golpe final, un golpe en el cuello que hizo perder la consciencia al contrincante. Su mujer, incapaz de moverse por la cadena de infortunios y la última escena contemplada, murmuró:

—¿Está...? —Temió por la respuesta, tanto sí resultaba afirmativa como negativa.

—No, sigue vivo —aclaró su esposo quitándose algo de sangre con el guante de su uniforme de entrenamiento —Trunks.

—¡¿Sí?! —respondió él dando un respingo dispuesto a acatar cualquier petición que le realizase.

—Llévatelo a nuestra habitación y vigílale, tiene que descansar.

Tras asentir con firmeza, el joven cargó con Goku hasta la el lugar indicado sin rechistar, donde le vigiló sin separar la vista de él. Mientras tanto, Bulma lograba ponerse de pie, al igual que sus ojos lograban desatar la frustración acumulada en forma de lágrimas. En verlo, Vegeta se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura, evitando así una posible caída si le fallaban las piernas.

—Estoy... Estoy... Pensaba que... él... Trunks... —Aún así las palabras salían inconexas. Vegeta, aún serio como de costumbre, tomó su mano y con toda la delicadeza que pudo dejó un beso en los labios de su mujer en pos de tranquilizarla.

—Estoy aquí, no va a pasarte nada malo.

Quizás hubiese precisado de algún "Te quiero" en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que tras aquellas palabras se escondía un sentimiento aún más intenso.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Y hasta aquí el primer final! La verdad es que era una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo y tenía que plasmarla más pronto que tarde. Quizás esperabais más batalla, criaturitas mías, lo sé, lo sé, pero si buscáis un Goku VS Vegeta podéis visitar mi otro fanfic, "Biggest Fight", es posible que sea lo que buscáis. ¡Un saludo y que fluyan esas reviews!


	3. Final 2: Siguiendo órdenes

**Final 2: Siguiendo órdenes**

Goku apartó a Bulma con el brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta tras tirar al niño contra el sofá. Una vez en el marco de la misma se cruzó de brazos recostando la espalda, pasando a su vez una pierna por encima de la otra.

—Puedes pasar —dijo sin moverse del sitio, observando de reojo cómo el príncipe pasaba por su lado para entrar a la sala. Bulma tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo no daba crédito, ¿acaso pensaba actuar como si no pasase nada en ver que su familia estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué no atacaba a Goku? Incluso parecía estar de su parte... De su parte, claro, no podía haber otro motivo.

—¿V...Vegeta?... ¿Tú... Tú también? —Sus lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro hasta caer de la barbilla al suelo. Al verlo, casi de forma imperceptible, ambos saiyans fruncieron el ceño. Entrecruzaron miradas de complicidad y Vegeta siguió avanzando hasta plantarse enfrente de Bulma, cogiéndola de la muñeca y aproximándola a su cuerpo.

—Lo has hecho bien, Kakarot. A partir de aquí ya es personal. Llévate al muchacho, con suerte quizás logremos que conquiste algún planeta. —Dicho y hecho. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y agarró de la camiseta al chaval, arrastrándolo por el suelo en dirección a la puerta hasta salir de l salón. La pareja se quedó aislada del resto del mundo y, a su vez, Bulma en particular también. Sus recuerdos no valían nada, sus fuerzas eran inútiles y sus ánimos se habían desvanecido al igual que su esperanza, que ya ni siquiera recaía en los hombros de aquel hombre que la miraba con la frialdad de un iceberg.

—Dime, ¿tienes miedo? —La mirada del hombre era fría en conjunción con su expresión, a Bulma se le hacía difícil poder mirarle a la cara.

—¿Y cómo no sentirlo? ¿Qué otro sentimiento queda cuando todo lo demás está perdido? —pronunció con pesadumbre, desviando ligeramente la mirada para después volver a fijarla en su esposo—. Confié en ti... cuando nadie más lo hizo... —musitó con la cabeza gacha y algunos mechones tapándole el rostro. Vegeta frunció los labios, realmente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

—¿Significa eso que suplicas clemencia, humana? —rió él con voz más temblorosa de lo que le gustaría, aunque su esposa ni siquiera reparó en ello.

—Que sea rápido al menos— exigió tragando saliva.

En esas Vegeta sacó un dispositivo del bolsillo, similar a un walkie talkie pero con un diseño más pequeño y sofisticado. La peliazul gruñó, ¿ni siquiera se dignaría a darle él el golpe final? ¿Dónde quedaba aquel orgullo saiyan del que tanto hacia alarde?

—Cobarde —dijo dibujando una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Vegeta simplemente entrecerró los ojos—. Sólo eres un cobarde.

—Ya podéis venir —ordenó él a través de aquel aparato. Una bofetada le giró la cara al hacerlo, y es que ya que iba a morir, se llevaría aquel gusto a la tumba. Después, un gran murmullo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta por la que Goku había marchado.

* * *

Empezaron a aparecer muchas caras conocidas con serpentinas, trompetas y lanzando confeti a diestro y siniestro. Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan y el resto de la pandilla estaban allí entre gritos de jolgorio. Vio aparecer a Goku y Trunks con dos sonrisas de oreja a oreja, fue en ese momento cuando ya no sólo había perdido las esperanzas sino que la cordura también había hecho las maletas para marcharse lejos.

—¡Feliz aniversario adelantado, Bulma! —gritaron todos casi al unísono. ¿Habían dicho cumpleaños? Aún faltaba una semana para su aniversario... ¿Significaba eso que...?

—¡Os mato! ¡Os mataré a todos y cada uno de vosotros! ¡¿Sabéis el miedo que me habéis hecho pasar?! ¡Creía que me iba al Otro Mundo! ¡¿De quién ha sido la idea?!

Entre avergonzados y atemorizados señalaron discretamente a Trunks, quien entre risas se escondía tras las faldas de Goku. En volver a dirigirse a él algo hizo click en su cabeza. Se lanzó a abrazarle y acariciarle la cabeza entre ríos de lágrimas mientras le besaba la frente en incontables ocasiones.

—Pensaba que te perdía... Un momento... los golpes eran reales... Goku...

Alzó la vista al saiyan de anaranjado uniforme. Él, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, se rascaba la nuca e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia un lado como si pidiese disculpas de forma no verbal.

—Me pedían realismo. Además, no le he dado tan fuerte si tienes en cuenta que tiene sangre de los guerreros del espacio.

—Eso no es nada comparado con los entrenamientos de papá —alardeó el chiquillo—. Meras cosquillas.

"Papá", Vegeta; él también había sido participe de esa farsa, jamás lo hubiese pensado con el carácter que tenía. Se acercó a él apretando los puños y los hombros en alto de forma agresiva pero cómica a la vez.

—¿Y tú se le consientes? Se supone que eres el adulto responsable. —No sabía muy bien qué decir, más que consentirlo se había visto prácticamente obligado por la presión de grupo, ya que fue el último en enterarse, pero no por ello se rebajaría a hacerse la víctima.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes, fue el mocoso que sacó la idea del día que fuimos al parque de atracciones y dijiste que te encantaba pasar miedo en la casa embrujada.

* * *

Bulma sacaba una valiosa lección de todo aquello, "No hablar más de la cuenta". Cavilando una buena respuesta se le encendieron las mejillas por rabia y vergüenza.

—¡Así no llegaré a los 34! —exclamó quitándose años—. ¡Eres...! ¡Eres...! Agh... Ve...Vegeta... —Se llevó la mano al pecho y rodó los ojos dejándolos en blanco. En notarlo Vegeta acudió en su ayuda impidiendo que cayese de bruces al suelo.

—¡Bulma! —gritaron todos los presentes, mas fue la voz de su esposo la más elevada.

—¡¿Bulma estás bien?! ¡Reacciona!... ¡Traed una semilla senzu!... Bulma despierta, cielo...

Empezó a tener pequeñas convulsiones que poco o nada tardaron en convertirse en risas, seguido de un guiño de ojos y mostró la lengua burlándose de su marido. Perplejo, el príncipe observaba con asombro a su esposa hasta asimilar que les había devuelto el susto. Él también había aprendido otra lección, "Donde las dan las toman". Vegeta gruñó como un animal rabioso y soltando a la chica dejó que se diera un coscorrón contra el suelo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?! ¡Que duele! —Él chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta molesto cruzando sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

—Te está bien empleado, no quieres sustos pero bien que los das. Además no deberías quejarte, tú me has cruzado la cara.

La tensión iba en aumento hasta que Gohan puso fin a la discusión. Éste colocó una mano encima de los hombros de ambos con una amable sonrisa y pronunció:

—A ver si vais a acabar mal de verdad. Olvidad el malentendido y disfrutemos de la fiesta, que sólo se hace una al año. —Ambos asintieron y, en mayor o menor grado, se propusieron cumplir el propósito. La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada con la salida del sol anunciando su final. Contemplando el amanecer en el balcón, Vegeta reposaba los brazos en la barandilla moviendo un vaso con zumo de un tono rojizo. Su esposa se acercó a él y, sin esperar permiso, le abrazó por la espalda. Vegeta giró sobre sí mismo, apoyando esta vez los codos en la barandilla y contempló esta vez los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer.

—Gracias Vegeta, me lo he pasado muy bien. El principio fue algo extremo, pero quedáis perdonados. Bueno, Trunks seguirá castigado un par de semanitas más —rió rozándole la nariz con la suya. Sin corresponderle pero tampoco apartándose empezó a replicar:

—Repito que fue idea del crío, a mí no me metas en el mismo saco. —Ciertamente tenía un carácter difícil, pero sin duda era uno de sus encantos, aquella fuerza indomable que le caracterizaba.

—¿Me llamaste _'cielo'_ , cariño? —De nuevo un gruñido escapó de los labios del príncipe y enarcando una ceja expresó molesto:

—Dije _'¡Cielos!'_ , como expresión de sorpresa...

—Oh, ya veo... Vegeta, ¿Me quieres? —sonrió acercándose a sus labios, acariciándoselos con el dedo pulgar. Ni una afirmación ni una negación, ni siquiera una respuesta neutra para salir del paso.

—Quien calla otorga.

* * *

 **Nota:** Si no hacía algo parecido a este capítulo reventaba xD No me crucifiquéis, me queréis mucho, quizás incluso más que a Toriyama (?) Sí, exagero, pero espero al menos jugar un poco con vuestras mentes de vez en cuando.


	4. Final 3: La realidad supera la ficción

**Final 3: La realidad supera la ficción**

—¡Vegetaaaa!

Su nombre se escuchó por toda la sala y, con una mirada que podría fundir el corazón de cualquier hombre, derramó un par de lágrimas. Goku la contemplaba con satisfacción y, con una sonrisa ladina que dejaba ver su incisivo, alzó la mano para propinarle el golpe de gracia.

—¡Corten! ¡Ha valido! ¡Descansamos por hoy!

Un gran número de luces se prendieron en los alrededores, facilitando la visión de ambos. Goku entrecerró los ojos aún sonriendo, esta vez de forma más natural y jovial, mientras Bulma se alzaba y se deshacía de las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Mis felicitaciones, Bulma, ha sido espléndido. Tengo la piel de gallina, mira, toca toca —inquirió el director de la serie, más conocido como Maestro Roshi.

—Me lo creo, gracias, no hace falta. Muchas gracias. La verdad es que he ensayado mucho con mi... —Dio un respingo tras recibir una palmada en el trasero. Lejos de enfadarse, se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior.

—Dilo, si lo estás deseando —afirmó el actor que interpretaba el papel del saiyan. La peliazul asintió y al fin se atrevió a pronunciarlo.

—Mi marido... ¡Ay! ¡Aún no me acostumbro! —gritó eufórica abrazándose a él. Él, por su parte, deslizaba el dedo de forma horizontal por debajo de su nariz entre feliz y bobalicón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el plató seguían debatiéndose los diálogos, diferentes situaciones y con distintos finales, aportando cada uno su opinión personal sobre cómo debería proseguir la serie. Sin embargo, Roshi ya tenía algunas ideas:

—Goku, le he estado dando vueltas a una idea, a ver qué te parece: ¡Hacer un personaje que sea Goku malvado! Podríamos llamarle 'Goku Malvado', o 'Goku 666', o 'Furby', ¿qué me dices? —El matrimonio se quedó perplejo ante aquel disparate, ¿esperaba tener éxito con ideas como aquella? ¿No era mejor crear personajes decentes con un trasfondo más o menos lógico?

—Quitando lo absurdos que son esos nombres... ¿no hubo ya un Goku malo? Cuando te ponías aquella armadura taaan... mmm... —La mujer soltó una risita separándose de ambos y se dirigió a una de las mesas a coger una pieza de fruta. Mientras tanto, Goku se planteaba la idea sin darle mucha importancia realmente.

—Bulma tiene razón, además sería un jaleo con tantos efectos especiales otra vez. Además, luego para diferenciar a los personajes sería muy complicado...

—¿Y por qué no le ponéis otro uniforme y barba? Con eso se puede hacer pasar uno hasta por su padre —rió Vegeta cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared—. No se arruinarán ni se dejarán el cerebro estos productores... —comentó hiriente acercándose al Maestro para darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Je, je, también te has fijado, eh. Si nadie lo nota... Va chicos, descansad un poco que lo tenéis merecido —ordenó disimuladamente saliendo de escena casi al instante, evadiendo posibles reproches sobre guión y futuras rebajas salariales.

—¡Hora de comer! ¡Venid rápido que se esfuma! —Dicho y hecho, toda la plantilla se reunió alrededor de la mesa. Eran los momentos que más apreciaban de ese trabajo: Las bromas de Yamcha, los números de ventrílocuo de Tien y su muñeco Chiaotzu, las negativas de Pan ante las propuestas de noviazgo del pequeño Trunks... Todo era perfecto. A esa perfección se sumaron dos nuevos miembros, las dos recientes incorporaciones del elenco de Dragon Ball Super, Whis y Bills, irreconocibles sin disfraz ni maquillaje. El primero se trataba de un treintañero de cabello corto y oscuro, enfundado en un elegante traje. El segundo, bueno, demasiado que podía mantenerse en pie con la resaca que llevaba. Esa noche había bebido en exceso, fruto del terrible éxito que le había catapultado a la fama con Dragon Ball Super y su genial acogida como Dios de la Destrucción.

—Mil disculpas por no llegar al rodaje, chicos, hemos tenido algunos percances, no volverá a ocurrir —pidió educadamente el que encarnaba al maestro del dios.

—Deberías llevarlo al baño a que se eche un poco de agua, menuda cara lleva... —sugirió Piccolo, el italiano de rubia melena del equipo mientras tomaba algo de agua.

—¿Qué pensaría tu Bills en verte así? ¡Jajaja! —Echó a reír Nappa dándole con el codo a Vegeta, quien le miraba de reojo exponiéndole de forma no verbal su deseo de que dejase de incordiarle.

* * *

—Seguramente se sentiría muy decepcionado —dijo una voz desconocida para todos. Miraron a su alrededor y, en ver una sombra extraña en el suelo, alzaron la vista. Allí se encontraban ni más ni menos que los verdaderos Whis y Bills, llegados desde uno de los universos en pos de conocer más aquel en el que se encontraban en aquel instante.

—Le ruego no haga nada imprudente, Señor —pronunció su maestro con calma.

El Dios Destructor descendió ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y, sin esperar permiso, cogió una de las frutas y se la llevó a la boca. Su expresión se convirtió en una mueca y, con repulsión y desagrado, escupió el hueso de la manzana en cuestión, el cual fue a parar a la frente de Yamcha con tanta presión que logró dejarlo en el suelo en una posición similar a la escena en que murió por el abrazo del Saibaman.

—No sólo os mofáis de mí, una deidad como yo, sino que vuestra comida no es ni de lejos la más sabrosa. Merecéis tremendo castigo por tal osadía. —Los ojos de aquella criatura se volvieron de un color rojo intenso a la par que desataba su ki y se elevaba por los cielos. Su ayudante, acompañándolo, suspiró, sabía que sería mejor no impedirlo y justificar sus actos cuando la situación lo requiriese. —Temblad mortales, llegó vuestra hora.

Tras ello sólo hubo caos, un infierno de llamas y truenos provocados por la gigantesca esfera de energía que había desencadenado aquel gato humanoide. Después, ni siquiera eso, polvo estelar y poco más, un hermoso y trágico espectáculo bañado por el sol en un punto del cielo.

—Siempre hacéis igual. ¿Y ahora qué, señor? —suspiró Whis, abatido.

—Ahora me encargaré de que se deje de profanar mi imagen, empezando por el redactor de este relato.

Un momento, ¿pero acaso Bills sabía...?

—Sí, sí lo sabía, y que sepas que ni siquiera me ha gustado tu historia aunque aparezca yo, escribe más y no seas tan perezoso.

Pero...

—Destruiré tu creación al igual que he hecho con este planeta, y las de los lectores si no dejan reviews positivos. Despídete, mortal, pues tu relato acaba aquí.


	5. Final 4: Sangre de lobo

El saiyan se acercó a ella disfrutando el momento, sin prisas, deleitándose con el rostro de aquella aterrada humana que decía ser su amiga. La miró con frialdad y esbozó una sonrisa ladina con igual expresión, después la tomó de la muñeca.

—El _'príncipe'_ no va a venir a salvar a la _'princesa'_ del terrible monstruo, eso sólo ocurre en los cuentos —aclaró —, pero te llevaré con él antes de morir si deseas verle.

Ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar, apareciendo ipso facto en la Kame House. Había algunos signos de una fiera batalla acontecida previamente: rocas partidas, espacios con césped arrancado, incluso daños en la estructura de la casa. Sin embargo, lo más terrible de la escena eran algunos de los cuerpos de sus amigos en la arena siendo golpeados por el vaivén de las olas. Entre ellos se encontraba el de Vegeta, también inmóvil e igual de ensangrentado que el resto. Distinguieron una figura arrodillada entre todo aquel caos, era Yamcha, quien sujetaba la mano inerte de Krillin sobre la cual caían algunas lágrimas del lobo. Bulma gritó su nombre haciendo que éste se girase. En verla junto con Goku brotó en sus ojos un rayo de esperanza, no todo estaba perdido y, con suerte, su amigo detendría al hacedor de aquellas cruentas acciones. Pero esta vez no sería así, ¿qué esperanza queda cuando tu única esperanza es la raíz de todos tus males? ¿Cuándo los únicos en los que puedes confiar están en tu contra?

—¡Bulma! ¡Goku! ¡Estáis aquí!... ¿Quién puede haber hecho...? —Antes de finalizar su frase sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al vientre, tosió y vio cómo la arena se teñía de rojo. Alzó la vista segundos después. Inmensa fue su sorpresa en ver que era el propio saiyan quien había lanzado aquel derechazo y allí se alzaba, lleno de orgullo y prepotencia, desafiándole con la mirada.

—Sabía que me había dejado a uno. No te preocupes, tiene fácil solución. Espera, quizás sería mejor invertir el orden y acabar primero con Bulma, así destrozaría tanto tu cuerpo como tu espíritu al unísono.

* * *

Rechinó los dientes con rabia en oírle hablar, en cuestión de segundos su voz se había convertido en el sonido más irritante que había escuchado jamás cuando irónicamente antaño le llenaba de alegría y confianza. Se aproximaba amenazante la mano de Goku cuando aquel poder latente despertó. Detuvo el puño con su propia mano y volvieron a cruzar miradas. Esta vez, en la de Goku podía palparse el desconcierto y la sorpresa, mientras que en la de Yamcha sólo había puro odio y determinación por salvar a la peliazul a la que, pese a tantos intentos de olvidarla, jamás había podido.

—No te cobrarás más vidas, ya has llegado demasiado lejos. —Sus palabras sonaban severas y algo más confiadas que antes. Ante los ojos de Goku se desencadenó aquella conocida transformación de dorados cabellos y ojos azules, haciendo que diese unos pasos hacia atrás algo perplejo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo...?! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres...! ¡¿O sí?! ¡Responde! —Yamcha no lo hizo, la única respuesta por su parte fue un rodillazo en el estómago del malvado seguido de un codazo en la nuca que le hizo chocar contra el suelo. Bulma no tardó en esconderse tras una de las palmeras de la zona, quizás un escondite poco eficaz pero era mejor que quedarse a la intemperie o acercarse a la casa por si ocurrían más destrozos.

— Miserable... ¡Sufre! —Lanzó una ráfaga contra la humana escondida, la cual recorrió el aire a ras del suelo. En lugar de impactar en su objetivo, el nuevo súper guerrero había tenido la suficiente rapidez como para interponerse en la trayectoria y desviar la esfera, haciendo que explotase en el fondo marino y ello provocase una gran ola contra la isla. Dejó a Bulma en el punto más alto de la Kame House, un trozo de tejado que pese a no ser del todo seguro sí cumplía los requisitos para ser un refugio temporal. Goku incrementó su altitud cambiando de objetivo, había decidido que aquel insolente sería el primero en morir, ya habría tiempo de divertirse con la humana más tarde. Volvió a bajar la marea y ambos bajaron a tierra firme, donde empezaron una enzarzada pelea a puñetazo limpio.

—¿Cómo has conseguido estas habilidades? ¡No eras ni la mitad de rápido, y mucho menos tan fuerte! —quiso saber el saiyan puro, alcanzando también el estado de súper guerrero para no quedarse atrás en la batalla.

—He entrenado todo este tiempo con Kaito, supongo que he invertido bien tanto esfuerzo. —Los puños de los guerreros chocaron entre sí provocando la elevación del terreno alrededor suyo, resquebrajándolo sin piedad. Desde esa posición entrelazaron los dedos midiendo las fuerzas del adversario en un intento de hacerse retroceder el uno al otro. Kakarot optó por el juego sucio. Zafándose del agarre inclinándose hacia atrás golpeó la pierna de Yamcha con su pie haciendo que éste fuese a caer encima suyo, aunque en su lugar amortiguó su cuerpo una ráfaga de energía proveniente de las manos de Goku. Ni siquiera en aquel estado era rival para él, pero el lobo no podía rendirse ante la situación, de él dependía ahora tanto su propio destino como el de Bulma, y quién sabe si el del resto del mundo.

Tenía que ganar terreno, o como mínimo alejar a la mujer del campo de batalla por si sufría algún daño, sólo así podría liberar todo su potencial. Voló hasta ella y extendió su mano para que la tomase tras ser impulsado por la ráfaga del saiyan, quien salió detrás de él iniciando un nuevo ataque. Contrariamente a lo que Yamcha esperaba, Bulma no le tomó la mano, sino que cogió la televisión del trozo de habitación que quedaba y la estampó contra la cabeza de Goku haciendo que se le saltasen las lágrimas y brotase un chichón enorme haciéndole ver las estrellas. Sin perder la oportunidad, Yamcha golpeó con toda su fuerza el estómago de su contrincante, provocando el desmayo del mismo y ganando así el combate.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó Yamcha, quien para cuándo se quiso dar cuenta tenía a Bulma en sus brazos tras saltar desde la casa.

—¡Mi héroe! ¡Nos has salvado!... Bueno, a Trunks y a mí, porque al resto... ¡pero eso no te quita mérito! ¡Ay Yamcha, qué alivio! —No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la situación, mucho menos segundos después, sintiendo los labios de Bulma en los suyos. Tras ello, una voz en su cabeza gritaba...

"¡He vencido a Kakarot!"

* * *

—¡He vencido a Kakarot! —La voz se oía distante, extraña. Ni siquiera era su voz, pero nadie más se había enfrentado a Goku; además, él no le llamaba por su nombre saiyan.

—¡Al fin! ¡Cuánto he esperado este momento!... ¡Soy mejor que Kakarot! ¡El príncipe de los saiyans gana esta vez, muahahaha! —Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Allí estaban, Goku y Vegeta jugando a la consola, ensimismados con la partida que había finalizado segundos atrás. ¿Había sido un sueño aquello? Entonces Bulma... Qué gran decepción.

—Pero eso no tiene mérito, Vegeta, me has sacado del ring, así cualquiera puede ganar... —murmuró el villano del sueño haciendo una mueca y llenándose la boca con un pastelito como merienda—. Juguemos en la ciudad o en el desierto y verás cómo cambia la cosa.

Yamcha suspiró decepcionado, volvía a sentir aquella frustración de no poder volverse más fuerte mediante transformaciones, aunque precisamente por ello sabía que debía esforzarse con más dureza en sus entrenamientos. Aún con todo, agradecía que la realidad fuese diferente a aquel sueño, así podía disfrutar de la compañía de los suyos.

—¡¿Qué dices, insecto?! ¡¿Cómo osas siquiera pensar que puedes ganarme?! ¡No tienes lo que hay que tener! ¡Puedo vencerte donde quiera y con el personaje que quiera! —exclamó el príncipe, convencido de sus habilidades.

—Bien Vegeta, pues atrévete con Mr. Satán llevando yo a Gogeta en fase 4, veremos de lo que eres capaz. —La cara de Vegeta lo decía todo, era un reto grande, pero no imposible.

—Tendrás suerte si logras tocarme, y lo haré sin recargar energía, bichejo.

Aún tenían para rato así, por lo que en lugar de escucharles, Yamcha decidió que era momento de echar otra cabezadita reconfortado por las familiares voces.

—¡Dejadnos jugar de una vez!... Los mayores son peor que los pequeños... —se quejaban mientras tanto Goten y Trunks.

* * *

 **Nota: No sé si era predecible o no, pero tenía que hacer algo así jajaj Goku VS Vegeta feat. Tenkachi 3, juegazo (?)**


End file.
